


Take a Chance on Me

by thedarkmistress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmistress/pseuds/thedarkmistress
Summary: Jay has amnesia. Jay can't even remember his own birthday. Weird things keep happening to him. The girl at the cafe totally captured his eye and now people are after them.A story of remembering your past so you can have a future. Love finding a way to make everything better and finding family the midst of chaos.Its time for the soldier to come home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in 8 years that I have felt compelled to write. I read all day, every day but haven't felt the urge to write in forever. I love this universe and the idea came to me on a whim. In a marathon I wrote it all. Generally I only read M/M or M/M/M and so on pairings but I thought this was cute. So I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please heed the warnings. There are mentions of panic attacks and amnesia. Additionally, some readers may find some of the scenes of violence triggering. While I did not write any non consensual sexual scenes there are allusions to it. 
> 
> I apologize if any details are incorrect. I tried my best to research but this was just for fun. So if there are any glaring issues I am sorry but its my little world and that's the way they will stay. Additionally, while I do edit, I may have missed some errors, full apologies but my muse was on a role. 
> 
> There will eventually be a thruple or long term threesome relationship. Thus, if you're not down with polyamory or polyandry this really isn't the story for you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel is not mine. References to pop culture, movies and brands they do not belong to me. Basically anything you recognize is not mine and I do not claim it.

Jay shook his head and wiped the sweat off his brow. It was hot in the garage. He had been the express oil change lane for the day. It had been a busy Thursday before Easter long weekend and everyone wanted their car in the best shape. It was seven in the evening when he finally was done his shift. 

He cleaned up in the locker room and changed out of his coveralls. Sliding on his leather jacket he looked across the street at the café. 

One of the other mechanics Scott passed him and saw his gaze. 

“Hey man, you should check out that coffee shop.” Jay raised one brow in askance. 

“Foods not bad, coffee is awesome and a decent price and besides its Thursday. The supervisor there is easy on the eyes.” Scott finished with a shrug. 

“Sure, why the hell not.” Jay grabbed his keys, yelling out his goodbyes and headed over into the cool evening air. 

\------------- ------------

Adrina stared out the windows of the cafe twiddling a random coffee bean between her fingers. The store was almost empty. Strange on a Thursday evening, generally students in the smaller town congregated at the shop to study for finals. She huffed, her closing barista looked over. 

“Everything alright Rina?” Tim asked as he finished the last few pre-closing wipe downs. 

“I’m sooooo bored. We are never this dead, where is everyone?” Tim shook his head laughing. 

“Its Easter, classes have been let out Rina, the students have all gone home.” Rina rolled her eyes in annoyance and headed over to her duties list to once again see the completed roster. 

The café door chimed and she quickly looked up, excited that after an hour of no customer interactions she could finally have something to do. 

“Hi, How are you?” Her dark eyes sparkled as she smiled at the gorgeous customer who had just walked in. 

He was wearing dark jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. His dark brown hair up in a bun, a man bun they call it she thought to herself as she watched his approach to the counter. When he got to the counter and made eye contact she was blown away by how gorgeous his grey blue eyes were. Not her usual type but she was instantly smitten. The bad boy look was giving her butterflies. 

“Hey, I’m good doll, how’re you?” Rina was thrown, a Brooklyn accent like those on television. Out of place considering they were in Canada, but she was not going to question her good fortune. 

“Living the dream,” she answered with every barista’s main response. “What can I get started for you?” 

“I’m a black coffee kind of guy, but I’m willing to branch out, what do you recommend?” She took a breath; recommendations could go really well or really badly. 

“Personally, I love lattes, vanilla ones but if you only drink black coffee they may be too sweet for you?” She looked at him questioningly. 

“I feel like I should trust the opinion of someone as gorgeous as you,” he gave her a wink. Rina felt flustered, she was lucky her skin tone was darker or the blush would have given her away.

The man went to take out his wallet and she noticed his hand was made metal. The prosthetic was silver chrome. She had never seen before something so magnificent nor more advanced. It moved like a real hand. 

“You tell all your baristas’ they are gorgeous?” She answered cheekily as she went over to the machine and began his beverage. “By the way this one is on me. Just in case you don’t like it.” 

Mr. tall dark and handsome smiled in thanks and dropped a five dollar bill in the tip jar. He leaned on the ledge behind the machine she was using to watch as she worked. His eyes never left her, almost caressing her features. 

“I usually drink my coffee from the machine in the shop. I work as a mechanic across the street. I never have the pleasure of someone as beautiful as you making my coffee.” 

“I didn’t know you John had hired on new mechanics? I will have to stop by with some travellers and pastries in welcome.” Rina answered pouring the steamed milk into the vanilla syrup and espresso finishing off with a latte heart. Jay took the cup and took a sip, 

“It’s delicious, as I figured it would be, thanks Rina.” He stated looking down at her nametag. 

“Well its lovely to meet you…”

“Jay, my name’s Jay.” 

“You’ll have to let me know if I have converted you to lattes.” Jay smiled and waved goodbye. 

Tim came back on the floor to the floor from his break and saw Rina smiling. 

“Are you alright, I’ve never seen you smile so much.” 

“Yeah, I just met the most gorgeous customer ever,” Rina locked the café door after saying goodbye to everyone. 

“Did he ask you out?” Rina looked back with an eyebrow. 

“Oh please, he was definitely just being nice. He was not interested in anything more.” 

\--------------- ----------------

Jay came back almost every day the next week. Often asking after Rina and requesting that she make him something special. The flirting continued but Rina just assumed he flirted with everyone. Most customers were flirty and overly nice with their baristas. 

It had been a month since their first meeting and Jay had returned to the café in the evening. It was almost time to close and the café was nearly empty. 

“Rina, doll, let me take you out. Dinner, drinks or anything you like.” Rina looked at him her eyes shifting in suspicion. 

“You want to take me out?” She said, her voice slightly cold with distrust. “Why?”  
Jay looked at her in shock.

“What guy wouldn’t want to take someone, funny, gorgeous and smart?” Rina gave him a shy shrug. Jay knew she could be tough as nails. He had seen her face down angry customers without batting an eyelash or uttering a curse word. One particularly intense event happened after one of her baristas had been sexually harassed and Rina had thrown the customer out of the store. She was not the type to take anyone’s shit. 

“It is not recommended to ever go out with a customer…but let’s give this a shot, does tomorrow work for you?” Rina asked finally accepting his invitation.

“I’ll pick you up?” Rina shook her head. 

“I’ll meet you, not to dampen the mood but we barely know each other. Other than when you visit the café. Until I’m sure you’re not a crazy stalker customer I have to play it safe.” He could tell she was expecting a rejection, but Jay smiled.

“What ever makes you comfortable sugar. I get that some customers can be a bit much.” 

\------------------- ---------  
They decided to meet at one of the nicer restaurants in town. Jay was waiting by the door when Rina exited her car. She was driving a three series black BMW with tinted windows. She walked slowing up to the front her black heels clicking. 

Jay greeted her with a hug and held the door open for her. He placed his hand on her back and they went to the matradee. 

They were taken to their table, a secluded area in the dinning room. Jay helped Rina out of her jacket. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress, flowing just passed her knees. Her normally pulled back hair was flowing to her shoulders and framed her face beautifully. Tucking in Rina’s chair, he took his seat across form her. 

“Thank you,” Jay said after a moment of looking at her. Rina looked surprised. 

“Whatever for?” 

“For agreeing to come out with me. Sugar, I feel like the luckiest man in here tonight. You look absolutely stunning.” Rina looked down slightly and he realised she was shy. 

“Has no one told you how amazing you are?” Rina continued to look baffled but she thanked him. The waiter arrived dropping of the drinks they had ordered. 

“I am not the typical girl that gets asked out. Jay, I am unapologetically who I am. I am opinionated and expect excellence, which I’m told is intimidating.” She shrugged sipping her glass of Merlot. 

“Why would you ever apologize for that?” Jay looked at her in confusion. “Finding a woman that is confident in herself is sexy.”

He reached across the table taking her hand gently and brought it to his lips. He then turned her hand over and kissed her wrist gently. Rina took a shuddering breath, her eyes glazing with her arousal. 

She gently extracted her hand and cleared her throat. Her cheeks were flushed, taking a sip of water gave her a chance to calm down.

“You are a charmer Jay,” she looked at him through her lashes almost disbelieving this was her reality. He laughed and sipped his glass of wine. 

They finished their meals and went to the lounge in the restaurant. Sitting side by side on one of the low couches in the corner, they exchanged stories. 

“My sister and I are very close. She’s so protective of me yet I am older.” Rina looked off to the distance her eyes warm with the memory. 

“Where is she now?” Jay asked as he rested his arm across her shoulder. Rina looked at him and moved closer her hand coming to rest on his thigh. 

“She and her husband live in Ottawa. She moved there for work and he transferred to a division of his company out there. Both are very happy, complete unlikely match but they work.” Rina leaned back her head resting on his shoulder. 

The lounge had low lighting; candles lit their table. The music was loud enough that their conversation was intimate. 

“What about other family?” Jay asked running his hand down her bare shoulder. Her skin soft and he could smell the subtle hint of the fragrance she was wearing.

“My mum lives in Toronto with her long time partner. He does business in development. I see them every so often, it’s only an hour away. My father and I are not really close, I think he remarried, but I have never met her. I do have an uncle I am quite close to, he has been more of a father to me than anything. What about you? Where is your family?” Jay sighed and moved his arm. He leaned forward grabbing his glass of whiskey. 

“Honestly, I can’t remember. About two years ago I woke up in a hospital with no knowledge of anything before that.” Rina looked shocked.

“You have amnesia?” Jay looked sad.

“I get flashes of memories or hints. Certain smells give me déjà vu. For example, I’m great with cars. That’s how I got the job over at John’s. The other day while working at the shop I realized I know how to ride a motorcycle.” Rina reached over and took his hand.

“I’m sorry this happened to you.” Her eyes filled with sincerity. 

“Don’t be sugar, not your fault.” 

“We will find out what happened,” Rina promised, determination filling her voice. 

“We?” Jay looked at her questioning.

“Yes, we.” And that was the end of that. She grabbed his hand putting it back around her and laid her head back on shoulder. 

Jay looked at her, a warm feeling filling his chest. Taking his metal hand he reached down and tipped her chin up, eyes questioning as he leaned down. He whispered as he came close.

“May I kiss you doll?” 

Rina leaned up gently sealing their mouths together. The kiss ended with the promise of many more to come. 

The restaurant was nearing close, it was around two in the morning and they had been there for seven hours. Jay helped her into her jacket and they went to the parking lot. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again. 

Walking to her car he helped her get in and saw she was taking off her heels. 

“What are you doing?” Rina looked up her nose scrunching cutely. 

“I drive a stick, I hate driving with heels, it really isn’t the safest and it ruins my shoes. I have a pair of runners I keep in the car so I can drive.” 

Jay gently closed her door and leaned through the now open window. 

“Will I get to see you again like this?” Rina smiled and kissed him again. 

“Absolutely.” Jay leaned back and let her glide out of the parking lot. The purr of the engine not helping his arousal one bit. 

\------ ------ ------

Their romance flourished, the two continuing to become closer. Months had passed and before they realized it was August. The two met almost every other night for outings and activities. They had still never spent the night at each other’s apartments over night. In fact, Jay still didn’t know where Rina lived, but admitted with sex that good he wasn’t going to worry about who’s placed they enjoyed themselves in. 

They were walking in the park close to Jay’s place when he got a weird sense they were being followed.

Out of nowhere a man jumped out from behind the trees brandishing a knife. 

“Give me your wallet!” Jay took Rina’s hand and pulled her behind him shielding her form the weapon. 

“Easy man, no problem, I’m just going to reach into my pocket and get it out.” Another two men came out from the woods behind them. One had a metal pipe in his hand, the other carrying long heavy chain. Rina shivered next to him, her eyes wide. 

They were surrounded.

Jay took his wallet out and threw it on the ground in front of the man with the knife. 

The man did not move to pick it up. He laughed and looked around at his friends. 

Jay could feel his pulse rising. His anger steadily increasing as Rina’s breath sped up. 

“Give us her too.” The man holding the pipe demanded. The man holding the chain reached for Rina and she cried out.

Jay snapped. 

Do not worry, I will not allow them to harm our котенок. 

The voice in Jay’s head calmly took control. 

His senses became calm, he was looking through his eyes but unaware of his movements. 

Moments later Jay came back to himself. He saw all three assailants were on the ground groaning in pain. It looked as though two had broken bones. He quickly turned to find Rina. She was staring at him in shock. 

He reached out then hesitated; he worried she would not want to be close to him.

Rina gave him an exasperated look and rushed into his arms. She checked over Jay’s body to see if he hand any injuries. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Grabbing his wallet, Jay glanced around and quickly began moving them back to his apartment. His instincts telling him it was not safe to remain out in the open. 

Good get her to safety. Reassess the danger. Always be aware of our surroundings. Jay heard the voice again but did not have time to question it. Rina was still shaking from the adrenaline. 

Getting back to his apartment, Jay unlocked the door slowly. He looked in and checked the area.

“Come, I’m gonna check the apartment. I need you to stay here.” He gently pushed Rina to the side of the entranceway locking the door behind her. He swept through the apartment making sure there were no surprises. After he was certain of their safety he took Rina into his arms and breathed her in, finally the tension leaving him. 

“Are we going to talk about how you basically become Jason Bourne out there?” Rina asked finally, rubbing his back to take the sting out of her words. 

“Dollface I have no idea where that came from. I felt like I was having an out of body experience.” Rina looked at him strangely.

“You spoke to me in Russian.” She pulled back from him so she could see his eyes. His eyes widened.

“What?” 

“Yeah, shocked me too. But, you took out the guy who grabbed my arm and broke his. Then said something in Russian and kind of pushed me out of the way then went after the other guys.” Jay looked wrecked.

“I’m so sorry Rina, I never meant to put you in harm’s way.” Rina scoffed. 

“Enough of that, clearly there’s more to your history than we thought but like I said we will figure this out.” 

“You’re not worried I am some crazy assassin?” Rina looked at him in consideration. 

“You have been nothing but a gentleman to me. You are so kind, you have such a good heart.” Jay shook his head as if to disagree with her. 

“No, listen to me. The other day we were walking back to yours from the market and you literally stopped to help a cat out of tree. You climbed like a spider monkey and the cat just latched onto you and you gave it back to the mum and her child. Just yesterday you stopped to help and old lady across the street. It is like I have been dating a man with manners from the forties and I think that is amazing. I have seen you drunk, sick, happy and angry and never once have I ever doubted the genuine and kind person you are. Never once have I been afraid of you or doubted my inner intuition. I trust you. Whatever your past is we will deal with it together. No matter what, I am with you.” Jay’s eyes glazed over.

“Until the end of the line?” Rina looked at him weirdly.

“Is that a train reference?” She asked giving him a giggle. Jay snapped out of his daze and laughed. 

“Yeah I guess it is.” Rina leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” She took his hand leading him to the bedroom.

“You’re going to stay the night?” Jay asked his eyes surprised but hopeful. 

“Yeah, I think we both need the comfort.” 

Rina pulled a surprise toothbrush out of her purse. She winked.

“Never leave the house unprepared.” 

Jay lent her one of his white undershirts so she could get out of her clothes. He stripped down to boxers and got into bed.

He was on his back and she was plugging in her cell phone. Rina reached for him and wrapped an arm over his chest, pillowing her head against his shoulder. Laying together after they had both finished getting ready for bed was comfortable and strangely domestic. 

“We are going to get to the bottom of this Jay.” She said it was such confidence Jay had no choice but to believe her. 

Jay fell asleep with Rina wrapped in his arms and it was the best night of his life. 

\--------- -------- --------

The next three months passed with no other major events happening. November was freezing and the Canadian winter had arrived with a vengeance.

The garage where Jay worked was starting to get a steady line of snow tire changeovers. Winter season was well underway and snow was starting to become more frequent. There was a short window of time before they would be inundated with snow. Therefore they fit in as many appointments as they could. For Rina the holiday seasons meant holiday beverages and overly excited customers attempting Christmas shopping. 

It was a regular Saturday in the café, steady stream of customers during their typical peak. Rina was overseeing the floor as usual ensuring all her baristas were deployed in efficient positions to keep things running smoothly. She would hop into any spot that seemed to be struggling as well as running breaks as needed. 

The main rush had just ended when the café doors opened again and four men in black jackets and sunglasses all walked. Rina was in the backroom filling out her daily paperwork and getting ready to assess their food numbers for tomorrow. Through the window in the door she kept an eye on the men. There was something off about the way they walked. Rina’s inner senses were going wild. 

Something was wrong about how they were taking things in, her intuition screaming at her. Keeping her eye on the four as they came towards the counter she discretely picked up her cell phone using the side button to bring up an emergency call. 

Watching as the barista assigned to the cash began talking to them she noted they were glancing around. Their heads never stationary, like they were lifeguards watching a large group of swimmers. The barista frowned and walked over. 

“Rina, they say they want to speak to you?” Angela remarked as she came into the back room. Rina looked suspiciously at the door. 

“Did they ask for me by name?” Angela looked puzzled. 

“No, they said the black girl who’s the usual evening supervisor.” Angela now looked worried. “Should I tell them you’re not working tonight and our current supervisor is on break?” 

I smiled at her thoughtfulness and clear concern for my safety. 

“No, I want to find out what’s going on. When you go back out there tell Marcus to keep an eye on us. Also grab the cordless phone and keep it on you. If I look directly at you and nod I want you to call 9-1-1.” Angela swallowed but nodded. Rina rubbed her shoulder gently and walked out of the back room. 

“Good Afternoon gentlemen, I’ve been told you wanted to speak with a supervisor?” Rina walked over the men directing them off to the side. 

The one man with dark hair cut in a military style stepped in front. 

“Good afternoon, we are with the police department and we just had a few questions about one of the guys that apparently works across the street. An employee here said they had seen you guys together a couple of times.” Rina raise her eyebrow. 

“Excuse me? What guy? There are a number of men that work in various business across the street that come as regulars here for coffee. Do you have a name or someone specific in mind?” Rina knew in her gut that these men were lying and this had something to do with Jay. 

Canadian police never call themselves from a department. There were always Police services. They always came with a badge and would never come in a group of four dressed as they were. These were government agents. Additionally, none of her baristas would have given that information out. They had a strict confidentiality and privacy policy. After one of the girls had an ex-boyfriend attempt to attack her on premises all the workers took it very seriously about not confirming other employee whereabouts. The policy had lead to some angry parents wondering if their teenagers were at work but it was safer for everyone. 

The real clue to their deception was the lack Canadian accent. They all spoke like Americans. She was becoming increasingly nervous as the man kept asking questions leading to men working at the garage. 

“Honestly, sir, I am not sure I understand. Is someone in trouble?” Rina finally stopped his constant questions. The man was becoming agitated. 

“Nah, we are just investigating. Thank you for your time.” The men went to leave when Rina stopped them.

“Aren’t you going to leave your card, officer?” The man turned back his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. 

“What?” 

“In case I happen to see or remember anything?” Rina was full of suspicion. The man sighed and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a white card and handed it over. 

“Give that number a call if you hear anything.” He turned back to the other three and they left the café. 

Angela came over and wrapped an arm around Rina. Marcus was still keeping a watchful eye on them all. 

“Are you alright?” Rina nodded. The tension in her stomach started dissipating. She glanced down at the card she had been given and looked at the name. 

Officer Brock Rumlow

Rina had never seen a card so plain. Just a name and number, no agency or service attached. She did know her gut was telling her this had something to do with Jay. Feeling slightly nauseous she went to the back room and called one of the other supervisors asking if they could cover for her. 

Dominic was a little suspicious of her call as Rina was booked for a two-week holiday after that night but after Rina explained the situation he came in without much fuss. 

Rina messaged Jay asking if he was at his apartment today. He called in answer to her text. 

“Hey sweet thing, what’s going on?” His deep, sensual voice over the phone instantly calmed her nerves. 

“Jay, four guys showed up her looking for you. Everything about them was wrong.” Jay was immediately on alert. 

“I’m coming to get you.” Rina rejected that idea. 

“No, they might be watching and waiting for that. I’ll drive to that car park close to your apartment park my car there and then meet you on the other side. I have a hoodie that should cover my hair and face.” Jay breathed out heavily. 

“Alright, but I expect you here in 15. It’s not safe.” Rina smiled, she loved that he trusted her judgement but was still protective. 

She hung up the phone. After punching out and grabbing her things, she said goodbye to her team and headed out. Starting her car she saw a white van parked a little ways away in the parking lot. It was a van with no windows other than the driver and passenger sides. She was instantly suspicious. She pulled out of the parking lot and noted it pulled out as well. 

Rina knew if she could get to the highway she could lose them. One thing her parents had taught her was how to drive and how to drive fast. Loving that she had her BMW in a standard she quickly slid between lanes. Effortlessly putting distance between her and the bulky van. 

She continued to check her surroundings. No other vehicles seemed to be following her. Though Rina recognized she would never be able to tell. Merging on the highway she took off. Shifting quickly to gain speed and then downshifting to pass and put as much distance between herself and the van. 

Rina quickly saw Jay’s exit and took it. Leaving her changing of lanes more to the last minute than she usually would have dared. But the van had tried to come after her and missed the exit. She sighed with relief and made the appropriate turns to get to Jay’s apartment. 

She saw the high-rise car park and turned in. Taking a ticket she went and pulled into a spot. Rina grabbed her things and put the black hoodie over her head. She looked around the car park and did not notice anything out of the ordinary. Opening her door she exited her car and locked the vehicle. As she was about to walk away she saw a car entering the parking garage. The white van had been able to follow her, confused she looked down the side of her car and saw something stuck close to the tire. It was flashing. 

Rina’s eyes widened and she realised they were tracking her. She moved away from her car towards the back and ran down the aisle behind the cars. Keeping her eye on the white van she noted the same guy Rumlow was in the front passenger seat. Keeping low to the ground she got to the staircase and took them down to the ground level and walked out. 

She turned the corner and rammed into someone’s hard chest. Rina was just about to scream when she looked up and saw Jay’s eyes. 

He grabbed her in his arms and pulled her to his chest. Rina nearly sobbed in relief. 

“They followed me, they had some sort of tracking beacon on my car.” Rina blurted out quickly. Jay’s eyes hardened. He looked as if he was about to go back to face them. Rina shook her head.

“We need answers, we need to get to safety. They know what you look like and they will go to your job. Using their phoney credentials, your boss will tell them where you live. We need to get to my place. No one knows where I live. Even at work all they have a is P.O. Box.” Jay looked at her in surprise. 

“My uncle is super protective of my sister and I. He drilled in safety protocols, plus you would be surprised how often people’s personal information just gets left out.” Rina shrugged in answer. Jay realised he himself had never been to her apartment. 

Rina quickly turned her phone on airplane mode, turning off Bluetooth and wifi. They went to Jay’s apartment. 

“I’m grabbing some things to take to your place. We need to decide what we are doing.” Rina nodded. They entered Jay’s apartment and Rina sank down on the couch. Still feeling shaky from all that had gone on. She turned on the television and it came up to the history channel. 

She was glancing at it not really paying attention. It was a Captain America special, going into his history with the Howling Commandos. 

Rina was just about to change the channel when a picture of the Captain and his second in command Sergeant Barnes came on the screen. 

Rina dropped the remote in shock. 

It was Jay. 

They had the same eyes, same facial structure. The only difference was the hair. 

“Jay!” Jay looked out from his room in alarm, his stance already taking on a defensive position. Rina pointed at the screen. Jay looked up and froze. He slowly walked towards the screen. 

“Is that…,” He trailed off unsure. Rina stood and grabbed his hand. 

“We are going to figure this out. But at least we have a lead. We need to head to New York. The Avengers, they live there and maybe Captain Rogers will know what happened to you.” Jay looked shell-shocked but squeezed her hand.  
For the first time in a while he looked vulnerable and Rina’s heart broke a little for him. 

She leaned up wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together. Jay sighed and broke the kiss leaning into her neck, just breathing her in. 

Rina pulled away and turned off the television. They called a cab and met it outside. Her hood was up again and Jay had on a baseball cap and glasses along with his winter jacket. 

Rina gave her address and they were off. There was no sign of the white van as they passed the car park but Rina dipped down regardless not wanting anyone to see her. 

It took 25 minutes to get to her home. She lived on a quiet street that was clearly filled with retirees. The street was alite with Christmas decorations. Every sidewalk and driveway was pristine and those that were not had homeowners out with giant snow blowers. It was a month until Christmas and everyone’s holiday spirit was out in full force.

The cab pulled into Rina’s driveway and Jay pulled out his wallet to take care of the fare. Getting out of the cab, Jay took Rina’s hand and led them to the front door. Rina pulled out her keys and entered the home. 

It was quiet her blinds were pulled so the living area and foyer were slightly dark. Jay did a quick sweep of the house and once he deemed it safe he let Rina walk into her bedroom. 

“Nice place,” Jay remarked as he sat down on her bed. Rina smirked at him. 

“You’re the first person other than my family to see it.” Jay looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve got some trust issues.” Jay smiled understandingly at her. Rina opened her walk in closet and pulled out a bag that was already packed. Jay gave her a questioning look. 

“I just had a gut feeling.” 

“I get it, I feel the same way.” Jay nodded. Rina looked at him seriously. 

“We need to get to New York, but if we try and travel the legitimate way I have a feeling we are going to be getting a visit from that Rumlow guy before we can blink.” Jay looked confused, Rina then realized she hadn’t given him the card. Handing it over to Jay he pocketed it. 

Rina moved over to a drawer where she pulled out a prepaid phone still in the packaging. 

“I told you about my over protective uncle. He is now a churchly man but wasn’t always. I used to spend summers down the States with him. He is originally from Trinidad but came to America as a child. Needless to say he used to be quite the thug. He lived in Brooklyn before moving to Atlanta. I’m going to call him and call in a favour. We need to get on plane over the border without actually meeting border agents.” Jay eyes widened as he realized there was more to his girlfriend than he thought. 

Rina called her uncle’s number and explained the situation. Never using names. Her uncle immediately gave her another number to call once she reached an airfield in Windsor. He cautioned her then they hung up. 

Rina then sent messages to her sister. Her sister called immediately and after a very brief almost unbelievable conversation. Her sister agreed to come and get her vehicle from the car park in two weeks time. Rina cautioned her about the tracking device. Her sister scoffed and told her to stop worrying but to contact her when she got to the states in the secure way they knew how. 

Jay got up when the phone call ended. Rina quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and grabbed her duffle bag. 

“How are we getting to Windsor, doll?” Rina smirked and lead him to the garage attached to her house. Inside was another car, this one a Dodge Charger. Jay whistled.

“You like your cars, how do you afford all this while working at a coffee shop.” Rina laughed and got into the driver’s seat. Throwing her bag in the back and Jay following suit. 

“My uncle has legitimate businesses as well. I work for those too and I’m paid a salary. My house is paid off, as are these cars. My uncle takes amazing care of my sister and I because he doesn’t have children of his own. We were always close to him, and no matter what we are always there to help him.” Jay took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

“I love that my woman has all her shit together.” Rina laughed opened the garage and they drove out. 

The drive was long, about three hours they stoopped to grab something to eat and then continued on the farm lined highway. Jay had a paper map in hand because they were both not willing to trust technology that could be tracked. 

When they reached the airfield it ten o’clock at night. Rina grabbed her phone and called the number that her uncle had given to her. She gave a quick description of her car and headed towards the gate.  
The guards on duty of the private field saw the car and the gates opened with no questions. 

They pulled into a warehouse where they were met with guns and hard looks. 

Rina rolled down the window.

“We are here to meet Anthony.” The man currently pointing a gun at Rina gestured with his head to someone behind him. 

Jay was getting agitated; he didn’t like people pointing weapons at her. 

We could take all them out before they even thought to fire.  
Jay shook his head, too many variables. 

Just wait we need to see what happens first. 

Jay answered the voice in his head. 

Another man came to meet them telling them to get out of the car. Rina turned off the engine after rolling up her window. She slowing got out of the car Jay doing the same. 

“We just need to grab our bags from the back.” Rina said slowly, knowing how quickly these kinds of men spooked. 

The man nodded and both got their duffle bags. 

They were lead through the warehouse to the back office. 

A man with a cigar in his mouth greeted them. Taking the cigar and placing it in the ashtray on the desk he stood and moved towards them. 

“Ah you must be Darius’ niece, I am Anthony.” The man reached out to shake Rina’s hand. As she took his hand he grabbed her and pulled her forward, one hand grabbing her ass the other wrapped around her waist. Rina’s hands immediately went to push him off when she heard the sounds of guns being brought up around them. 

Jay felt the cold wash over him. 

Before the men in office realized what had happened Jay had disarmed five of them and had a gun trained on Anthony. 

The voice that came out of Jay’s mouth was cold and clipped not his usual Brooklyn drawl. This voice was tinged with a lingering Russian accent. 

“Remove your hands from her. Now. “ Anthony looked shocked. 

“No need to get testy my man, I was just being friendly.” Rina glared at him as he let her go. 

“I’m sure my uncle would love to hear how friendly you can be.” Anthony paled as he looked between the two. 

“Now, lets not get hasty, you guys need passage to New York and I’m sure your uncle has better things to do than come check up on his old friend Anthony. He’s out of the game no sense in angering him.” Rina snorted in disbelief. 

“When do we leave?” Rina crossed her arms and stared him down. 

“You can head out now, all the product has been loaded on to the plane. Maybe tell your boyfriend to calm down.” Rina looked back at Jay and noted his eyes were still that cold look, which told her Jay was not currently running the show. 

Rina nodded and walked over to the man she was now calling the ninja in her head. 

“Hey its okay,” using her limited Russian that she had been practicing off an app on her phone since the last incident she then reiterated “I’m okay”.

The cold grey eyes took her in and nodded, slowly lowering the gun. But Jay did not return.

Anthony led the way out to the plane where the pilot and small crew were ready for take off. The plane was not large and would be attempting to fly below radar.

Rina walked up the ramp to the plane and glanced briefly at the crates she could only assume were drugs or weapons. Jay followed silently behind her, his eyes following every movement. 

They were shown to seats on the side of the plane, much like in military planes. Jay helped Rina strap in before strapping himself in. Still never uttering a word, nor showing her the usual affection he did. 

She felt cold. She did not really know this man inhabiting her boyfriend’s body. 

Mustering up her courage she turned to him.

“Thank you for saving me back there and for that time in the park.” Rina looked at him seriously making eye contact. The eyes looked at her and nodded. 

“We would never let anything happen to you.” The Russian accented voice answered. 

“What should I call you?” Rina asked gently. The grey eyes looked thoughtfully at her, Jay’s face contorting into a look of consternation she had never seen before. 

“I am known as the Asset but you may call me Soldier.” Rina smiled and slowly reached out her hand. When she saw no resistance she took his right hand in hers and placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist. It was quickly becoming their thing and she figured she would share it with her other saviour. 

The grey eyes warmed slightly and he reached over gently placed a kiss on her cheek. The Soldier’s face shuttered and Jay was back. 

Jay looked around and nodded, before claiming Rina’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“You alright? I could see everything that was happening but he was in the driver’s seat.” Rina smiled. 

“Yes, he took excellent care of me. Are you okay sharing with him?” Rina gave a look indicating he would be sharing more than just his body but also hers.

“We are two sides of the same coin, I feel what he feels and vice versa. I doubt we are separate people, I don’t quite understand it but he feels like he is supposed to be with me. So I’m not going to question my instincts.”

Rina smiled taking his hand again before leaning back and closing her eyes. 

\------- ------- ------- -------

The flight took two hours. They landed at another private airfield a little ways outside of New York. There was a black Audi waiting for them and the men working that field handed Jay the keys as soon as they landed. 

Jay slipped into the driver’s seat. It was close to 3 in the morning when they pulled out. Rina had been on her feet for almost 36 hours what with work, inability to sleep then them leaving in a hurry. 

“Doll, get some rest, I’m going to find a hotel. I’ll wake you when we get there.” Rina looked over at him fondly and her eyes closed. 

Jay stopped at a gas station just off highway and the attendant told him there was a motel not far from there. 

He drove another 15 minutes before seeing a sign for vacancies. He parked in front of the office and went inside, keeping his eye on the vehicle and his sleeping girl inside. 

The man at the desk was sleazy and dirty. He was heavier set and smoking a cigarette while watching a wrestling match on the old television set. He looked up when Jay walked in. 

“Need it for the hour?” He smirked noting Rina sleeping in the front seat. Jay bristled and gritted his teeth. 

“Just till morning.” The man nodded and gave him the rate. Jay paid in cash, took the physical metal key and got back to the car. The room was around the side so he drove them over and parked in front of their assigned door. 

“Baby doll, wake up,” Jay leaned over and kissed her gently. Rina moaned and went to deepen the kiss. Jay laughed and pulled back slightly. 

“Come on, lets get you inside and you can get some sleep.” Rina smiled sleepily. Jay grabbed both their bags opening the door keeping an eye out for anything strange. 

They got inside and it was two queen size beds. Jay threw the bags on the first bed closest to the door. He did a quick check of the room. Rina had sat down on the second bed, head dipping with exhaustion. 

Jay looked over at her fondly. He helped her to the bathroom and kept her upright while she brushed her teeth, before she woke up enough to use the facilities on her own. She then came back while he went to wash up. 

Rina was stripped down to a large t-shrit and her underwear, the bra hung up over the chair with her pants and other shirt. He crawled into bed with her and she reached for him. She entangled her legs with his and her head came to rest on his chest. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms thinking about what was to come in a few short hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York, here we come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Once again, please heed the warnings and check in with yourself. Only you know your limits. The beginning of this chapter has explicit sexual content. The work is rated explicit for a reason. 
> 
> Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1

Jay opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. A little disoriented he checked the time, the clock read 8am. He untangled himself from Rina’s warmth and went to use the toilet. 

When he returned Rina was up blinking at him and smiling warmly. She beckoned him with a finger and a seductive smile. He dropped his boxers to the ground and walked to her.

Jay leaned down over top of her gently sliding his knee between her thighs.

His placed his hands beside her head holding himself above her. Leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Rina’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him towards her. 

He leaned into her pressing his hard length into her hips. She moaned arching up. It had been too long since he’d had her. 

Jay reached under her t-shirt and fondled her beautiful, perky breasts. Running his hand down her smooth stomach before allowing his fingers to caress her hip and spine. 

He pushed Rina’s t-shirt up and latched onto her nipple. Biting and pulling at it while his right hand moved down her curves. He rubbed her warmth outside of her panties making her squirm. Switching to her other breast, he continued to tease her. 

Rina began making impatient noises. Jay felt his other persona enjoying the show and allowed him to take control. 

Rina noticed the switch, she cupped the soldier’s cheek with one hand and looked him in the eyes. 

“Are you okay with this?” Rina asked, wanting to be sure she wasn’t reading things wrong. 

“Da, yes, of course. You are ours.” Rina flushed and felt her eyes focusing on her gorgeous lover’s lips. 

She pulled the Soldier down for a bruising kiss. Jay and the soldier kept switching back and forth teasing her, pulling down her underwear and throwing it behind them. Trailing down and leaving nips and slight bruises, Jay wanted to taste her. 

Rina had finally had enough being patient. She pulled her lover up and wrapped her legs around Jay before flipping them. She was now on top and she could see surprise the eyes of her lover. 

She took of her t-shirt before moving down Jay’s sculpted body. She nipped and licked until she was at the swollen head of his cock.

She teased him, starting with little kitten licks, allowing her tongue to coat him generously. She slid her mouth up and down his length. Sucking at the head before slipping past and sucking at his balls.

Jay shuddered and thrust forward. Rina placed her arm on his thigh to hold him down before sucking his thick cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, slurping and licking while her other hand worked its magic on what she couldn’t fit. 

Jay felt like he was out of control he knew he was going to cum. 

He wanted to be inside her. 

He gently pulled her away and up to his face. Kissing her, tasting himself made him groan. The soldier urged him to taste their lover.

Sliding down on bed he cupped Rina’s firm bum and pushed her up towards his face. Rina gasped as she was now kneeling over Jay’s face. Her nipples pert and hard due to her arousal, her breath coming out in short pants. 

Jay surprised her by covering her most sensitive region with his mouth, doing everything he could to make her lose control with his tongue. He kept sucking and thrusting into her. She rode his face her and touch his hair as she made the most beautiful whimpers and gasps. When she shuddered as if to cum he pushed her up and back towards his waiting cock. 

Rina’s eyes were wild as she nearly lost her balance. Being unable to hold herself up due to the pleasure

Slowly reaching behind her and going up on her knees she fisted his cock and rubbed it against her dripping slit. Jay groaned reaching up and grabbing her soft hips. 

After what felt like an eternity she sank down on his hot length. She began bouncing on him, her tits moving up and down, Jay meeting her every thrust. 

“Oh fuck, please Jay, I need more please.” She gasped, Jay knew she preferred him fucking her from behind. He quickly slipped out from underneath her, Rina leaning forward to lie in his warm spot as he moved to slip behind her. Jay stroked his cock and then slammed back into her pussy and she screamed. He gripped her hips tightly and she arched her back gasping every time he hit the right spot. 

The soldier couldn’t keep his eyes off their lover. She was beautiful and the sounds she made on their cock were sinful. 

Jay and the soldier kept Rina on edge, every time she was close to cumming they would pull back and slow their thrusts. She cried out in annoyance as he kept teasing her. His smirk telling her exactly what he was doing when she looked back over her shoulder. 

Jay moved her one last time onto her back and put her feet over his shoulders and thrust into her hard. He knew he couldn’t last much longer so he let her feet go before rubbing at her clit and continuing to thrust inside of her. Jay felt her quiver before she let out a gorgeous moan and came. 

Jay thrust a few more times before cumming hard. Jay heard the soldier in his head praising their gorgeous girl. He fell to the side of her slowly slipping out and pulling her onto his chest. He kissed her deeply, rubbing her back. Rina loved after sex cuddles, she craved them like air. Jay endeavoured to make her feel as comfortable as possible because he knew today was going to be tough. 

After basking in post orgasmic bliss for 30 minutes, Rina kissed his chest before getting up to shower. Jay followed her and the two helped each other wash. 

“Are you read for today babe?” Rina asked as she pulled up her black sheer pantyhose. Jay loved these see through temptations. They had a sexy line in the back that went up her calf and up her thigh leading to his favourite places. Rina pulled on her bra and white blouse before tucking it into her black high waist skirt. She grabbed a black blazer, completing the professional look. 

Jay pulled on his navy trousers and white shirt and navy jacket. His satin navy tie completed the look of his suit. Rina’s eyes racked over him. 

“If we didn’t have anywhere to be, I would be dragging you back to bed. My my you look edible in that suit.” Rina ran her hand down his chest. Jay trapped her hand with his metal one and kissed her wrist. 

“Not to worry sweet thang, I’m sure we will have more opportunities.”   
They packed their things leaving the room. Jay dropped off the key to the same dirty man before heading out. 

Grabbing a quick coffee and breakfast in a small cafe they made their way into the city. Finding parking in and underground lot, the two made their way to street level and looked towards Avengers Tower. 

At the main entrance Rina and Jay spotted the visitors desk off to the side. Jay looked questioning at Rina.

“Wait here and look pissed off, like you’re irritated at having to wait and can’t believe my incompetence.” Jay gave her a look but complied. 

Rina scurried over to the front desk, her demeanour showing nothing but anxiety and worry. 

The man at the desk looked up and motioned her forward. 

“What can I help you with?” Rina’s eyes widened as she played up her relief. 

“Hi, sorry, I’m an executive assistant. My boss, is supposed to be meeting with Tony Stark, or Virginia Potts regarding a position within the company. He is supposed to be making some special pitch to Stark Industries.” The man at the desk looked behind her and saw Jay’s angry stare and flick of his wrist to check his watch. 

“I’m new to the position but I confused the time of the meeting and if I don’t get him in he will fire me. Sir, I really need this job.” Rina allowed her big brown eyes to well up with tears.

“Is there anyway you can phone up to see which room they wanted us in? My phone fell into a drain and got water damaged. I can’t access the message and my boss is literally going to kill me if I ruin this deal for him.” The man looked uncomfortable with her impending tears. 

“Look I really shouldn’t be doing this,” Rina allowed some tears to fall. 

“Please isn’t there anything you can do?” The man sighed.

“Alright, give me one moment.” 

“Thank you, thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!” Rina exclaimed tearfully. 

The man got on the line and called up to one of the many secretaries. 

“What’s the name?” He asked Rina after a minute. 

Rina swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“James Barnes.” 

\---------------------------------------

The tower had been quiet that morning. No calls to assemble. Tony rubbed his eyes as he left his lab to grab another cup of coffee. He had R&D deadlines to make for Pepper. She would have his ass if he didn’t finish these. 

Jarvis’ voice chimed through his thoughts. 

“Sir, there has been a hit on the alert you set.” Tony nodded and continued making his coffee. Not really listening to his A.I. 

“Sir! The Winter Soldier is in the lobby.” Tony jumped awake. 

“J show me the lobby now.” Jarvis opened up a visual screen showing what Tony knew to be the Winter Soldier pacing his lobby in a suit. 

“Alert the others, we need to get down there now and contain them. Evacuate the lobby and the first 20 floors, say it’s a fire drill. Don’t want anyone to be panicked.” Jarvis sounded the alarm and the call to assemble. Within five minutes Natasha, Clint and Thor were in front of the kitchen. 

“Looks like we have a situation, the Winter Soldier came for a visit.” Steve stiffened. 

“Has he attacked?” Tony looked at Steve noticing the pain in his eyes. 

“Not yet Cap, lets try and keep it that way.” They took the private elevator down to the second floor before taking the stairs the rest of the way. 

“Tony aren’t you going to suite up?” Steve asked worriedly. Tony smirked and tapped his chest where the arc reactor lay suddenly like a second skin the suit wrapped around him. 

Natasha raised a thin eyebrow at the display. 

“What? Its my new nano technology, cool right?” Tony held up his arm to show off. 

Clint whistled and clapped Tony on the back. 

“Shield brother, your new armor is quite impressive. We will see how it withstands the battle.” Thor voice booming in the confined space.

Natasha shook her head, a small quirk in her lip telling him she approved. Steve chuckled then went back to worrying.

They came to the foyer that was now empty minus the Soldier and a girl that was with him holding his hand. 

That brought them all to a halt. 

\------------ ----------

Rina walked away from the desk back to Jay. 

“Fireworks should be happening soon. Whatever happens we need to try not to attack them.” Rina said seriously. “Soldier, do you understand?” Jay’s eyes shifted. 

“Da, I understand.” Rina smiled and took his hand brushing her lips across his wrist. 

An alarm sounded and everyone looked up alarmed. A voice came on explaining this was a fire drill and everyone needed to exit the building. Rina and Jay remained where they were. 

Security, watched them warily but left them alone as they must have received instructions. 

Minutes later they were surrounded by the Avengers. 

“You need to step away from him ma’am.” Iron Man said in his digitized voice. 

“No, I’m not going anywhere. We came her for answers. We think he might be James Barnes but he doesn’t remember.” Rina answered looking at all of them seriously. 

“Do you know who that is? That’s the Winter Soldier, he’s a deadly assassin.” Black Widow calmly spoke up. 

“The soldier has never done anything but protect me. Please help us?” Rina pleased. Jay remained silent holding on to her hand. 

“Buck, do you remember me?” Captain America spoke up, removing his helmet. Jay looked at him confused, flashes raced passed his eyes.   
“You were smaller?” Steve smiled. 

“Yes, and very sickly, but you always had my back. To the end of the line.” Jay looked at him shocked, as did Rina when he recited the line.

“Look we need to take him into custody until we can figure this out.” Tony stated as his face plate lifted. Rina nodded understanding and looked at Jay for confirmation. Slowly Jay nodded, letting go of Rina’s hand he held out his wrists. 

Steve slowly walked forward with hand cuffs designed for super soldiers. After securing the cuffs they took the elevator back up to the team floors. Tony signalled the end of the evacuation order. 

“Not to be rude but who are you?” Tony asked bluntly.

“My name is Adrina Vinere, everyone just calls me Rina though. I am…” Jay interrupted.

“She’s my girlfriend, and she needs to be protected. People came looking for me and they know she is important.” 

Tony nodded in agreement. “Okay kiddos lets head up shall we.”

Natasha gently tapped Rina’s arm showing her to the private elevator in an inconspicuous corner. 

The team came to the Hulk containment chamber and Steve walked Jay into the room. Closing it behind him, Steve remained outside of it smiling at his long lost friend 

“I thought I’d lost you jerk.” Jay eyed him lost until it was like a light bulb went off in his brain. 

“You’re still a punk,” Steve laughed. “I don’t remember much of anything but you seem familiar to me.

Rina waited a ways back, hands wringing together. Clint stopped beside her. 

“How’d you two meet?” He gestured back to the confined Barnes.

“He came into the coffee shop where I worked and it went from there.” Clint rubbed his head. “We are going to try and get him right.” 

“I know. This is why we came.” Rina wrapped her arms around herself. She was proud they had made it but she couldn’t help the worry that was invading her mind. Worry for Jay, the soldier and their future. 

\-------------- -------------- 

Rina was given a spacious set of rooms and clothes in her sizes. That night she found she couldn’t sleep not knowing how Jay was faring. Putting on some comfy lounge pants, one of Jay’s shirts that still smelled like him and a sweater she went to find the containment area he was being kept in.

Rina wandered about for a few minutes before a voice called out around her. She jumped looking around for who was speaking before remembering about Tony Stark’s A.I. She asked as much when she began speaking. 

“Yes, I am known as Jarvis, how may I be of assistance Miss Vinere?” 

“May I go and see Jay?” The A.I. paused before understanding. 

“You wish to visit Sergeant Barnes?” Rina nodded her head before answering verbally. “As you wish Miss, I will light the way. 

Five minutes later and three floors on the elevator down Rina walked onto the platform where the containment unit was kept. She saw Jay lying on the bed dozing. Not wanting to wake him while he was resting she went and sat down on the floor in front of the window. She leaned back against a container and just watched as her boyfriend rested in the cell. 

Rina startled awake when she felt a blanket covering her. She looked up into the eyes of Tony Stark. Gently taking the blanket and wrapping herself tighter she watched as he sat down beside her. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly once Tony was settled. 

“No sense you being uncomfortable. I know what being cold is like, I hate it.” Tony looked darkly off to the side. 

“Why are you being so kind to me? You don’t know me.” Tony looked at her and stared hard. 

“You don’t remember me do you?” Rina looked at him uncertainly. She shook her head.

“Why would I remember you sir?” Tony sighed. 

“A few years ago I ended up in hospital after being held hostage in the Middle East. I was in rehab for months. I was in a small facility that a smaller but excellent company ran to keep me out of the limelight and out of danger as I healed. During that summer, a volunteer would come in every day for two months and read books to me. At the time I couldn’t speak, I could barely move but I eagerly awaited that lovely young woman who got me through with Harry Potter, the Lord of the Rings and even Inkheart.” Rina’s eyes widened in recognition. 

“That was you?” She whispered shocked. Tony grimaced as he nodded. 

“Indeed. You were only there for the summer and then one day you were gone. When I asked around about you the nurses said you were the niece of the owner. I never got to say thank you for keeping me sane.” He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her knuckles. They both heard a growl from the containment cage. 

“Het (No!) Get away from her.” The Russian accent was back in full and Tony jumped to his feet. 

“That is not Barnes!” Tony exclaimed looking down at Rina. She slowly got to her feet. 

“I know, that is the Soldier. He is very protective of me as well. He has never harmed me and has only ever defended me.” Tony eyes looked wild. 

“But, he’s Hydra, does Barnes even know he exists inside him?” Rina placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder grabbing his attention. 

“Yes, they are both aware of each other existence. Please do not be alarmed.” Tony took a deep breath and calmed. 

“Rina, you alright babydoll?” Jay’s voice had an edge to it. He had noticed Tony’s touch as well and was just as unhappy as the Soldier. 

“Of course babe, I am fine.” Rina answered walking over to the window and reaching out her palm. Jay matched her palm through the window with his. 

\------------- --------------------

The next few weeks in the tower were tense as everyone got used to Jay and the Soldier sharing one body and switching seamlessly between personas. 

Rina had contacted her job giving in her two weeks notice. Her sister had taken care of both vehicles and was currently watching Rina’s home with her husband. 

Tony was able to hack the system to make it seem like Rina had crossed the border legally. Her Green Card still valid and up to date, thus they foresaw no issues.

After explaining, the reason for their visit and the use of Rumlow’s name the Avengers informed SHIELD and there was a slow clean out of suspected turncoats. 

Bruce was still away on a scientific expedition but remotely was able to go over the data from Jay’s scans. Once he conferred with Tony, Dr. Cho and a team of psychologists Jay was released from the Hulk containment chamber. 

Steve kept Jay away from Shield, not trusting the organization after most of it had been unveiled as being part of Hydra. Fury while not pleased was too busy cleaning house to protest. Though Agent Coulson did visit every so often to check in. 

Steve and Jay or James as he went by to most in the tower slowly grew close again. They would go running together in the mornings. Everyone began to understand that James had been given a variation of the super serum allowing him to keep up with Steve and even Thor at times. He was strong and as time passed his memories began coming back. The Soldier while not being overly close to Steve tolerated the Captain, admitting he was a talented fighter and would be considered a level ten threat. The soldier often let Jay be in control when dealing with those in the tower. There had only been a few incidents where he came to the forefront forcefully. It had been the first time Coulson had arrived and startled Rina. The second time had been when Clint had dropped down from one of the vents and the soldier had had his hand wrapped around Clint’s neck before the others realized. 

Other than those incidents life in the tower was moving forward. 

Jay had moved into Rina’s rooms but his night time sleeps were anything but restful. Images of those he had killed and memories from WWII would come back to him in dreams often causing Rina to spend her nights waking him from dreams and wrapping him in her arms. 

They had been at the tower three months when Jay finally remembered everything. He told the team of a book of triggers and through careful digging they were able to find the words. 

Back in the containment cell, Natasha read the words out. All members of the team were present. Rina watched behind another set of glass in the control room for her safety. Jay switched over to the Soldier but nothing happened. When Natasha demanded he complete a mission. He refused. The entire room shocked. 

“What happened?” Tony asked Jay when he came back to himself. 

“From what the other guy tells me, once we accepted each other the programming had no effect. It was designed to take over when two halves were fighting for control. Without that conflict the words are just that, words.” Steve looked ecstatic. He had his friend back. 

Slowly but surely James began spending more time with the team. He would often be found down in the lab with Tony, who was upgrading his arm. He went to the range with Clint, sparred with Natasha and Thor. When Bruce returned they began practicing yoga and meditation together. James was happier than he thought he could be until he realized, Rina was missing. 

It had happened so subtly that he hadn’t realized she was no longer as present as before. He and Steve had been spending lots of time together catching up, running early in the morning and often sparring into the evening. His time with the team became normal as they requested he join them. Fury was secretly pleased with Shield compromised the Avengers would need to be extra vigilant. 

Lately he hadn’t even been able to spend nights with Rina as a lot of the mission training included away missions. The training ensured he was used to the team and how they fought as a unit. 

He was returning after one such training mission to the rooms he shared with his girlfriend. 

“Rina? Are you here?” He watched as she came around the corner her face lighting up. 

“Hello darling, how are you?” She wrapped her arms around him, her nose wrinkling cutely. “Oh ew, you stink.” Though she still kissed him deeply. 

“Good morning doll, sorry I haven’t been around.” She gave him a sincere simile of understanding and shrugged. 

“I understand, you need to get your life back. We said that we would find out what happened to you.” Her look turned serious. 

“I do need to get back to my life though.” Jay turned and looked at her alarmed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I can’t stay here forever Jay, there’s no purpose for me here. I just sit in this apartment with nothing to do. You are needed here, I am not.” She looked sadly away. 

“But, you said we would do this together, no matter what!” Jay looked anxiously at her. 

“And we have, babe you found your long lost family. You have a team where your skills are appreciated and there’s no need for me. I’ve seen the way you look at Tony. I know you would never do something behind my back but the two of you have gotten close and if you let yourself there could be something there.” James reared back in shock. He couldn’t believe she had seen that. It was never something he would have acted on. He just realized how attractive and amazing Tony was too. 

“But, I don’t need anyone else but you,” Rina gently cupped his cheek. 

“I don’t want to hold you back, Jay you’re such an amazing person. This is where you belong. You don’t need some puny civilian holding you back.” Jay shook his head. 

“Please don’t leave me, can we try?” Rina’s eyes filled with tears. 

“I’m not leaving yet, if I can find some way to be useful here I may be able to stay. I’ll speak to my uncle and see if there is something I can be doing.” Jay pulled her close.

“I know I haven’t been around as much but that was never a hint that I didn’t want you. I will always want you, you’re my number one.” He pressed a kiss to her temple then brought her wrist to his lips. The soldier came out and began murmuring in Russian to soothe her tears.

Rina sniffed and then turned her head into his neck snuggling close. 

Pulling back after she had composed herself she gave James a devious smile. 

“So how would you feel about adding Tony to our relationship?” James smirked and then kissed her again. 

“I knew you were the perfect match for me. You would be okay with the two of us sharing him?” Rina nodded. 

“I remember the man I helped nurse back to health. I also know he’s gone out of his way to make me comfortable here. He cares for you deeply as well, he reverently works on your arm and seeks to ensure your comfort.” Jay hummed his understanding. 

Tony often sought Rina out in the evenings if the super spies were training and the two would sit and catch up. They both shared a love of coffee and movies. Tony had made an effort to ensure she felt comfortable. 

“Alright tomorrow evening, we will bring him to dinner and discuss our intentions” Rina wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to the bedroom to reacquaint themselves. 

\----------- ---------- --------

The next morning Rina woke alone. Jay had already left for his usual 5am run with Steve. 

She had been feeling queasy all night. Her sleep had been restless. Upon reaching the bathroom Rina’s stomach heaved and she soon found herself hunched over the toilet. She had been randomly getting bouts of illness for the past month but had not thought anything of it. 

Brushing her teeth and rinsing her face she leaned over the sink. 

Could I be pregnant?

She realized that in their haste to get to New York she had missed two of her birth control pills. Remembering their steamy morning in the motel only brought a flush to her cheeks. She had been diligent after that morning and had even doubled up on her dose to catch up but perhaps that had not been enough. 

Rina was on the birth control that allowed her to miss most periods and only have one four times a year. Not having a period the last few months was normal. Checking the app on her phone she noted she was due to have started one earlier this month. 

Rina quickly dressed in some comfortable dark jeans, a long sleeve black top, a white jacket, and a pair of vans. Grabbing her purse she headed down to the medical floor in the tower. Entering the wing she was greeted by Dr. Helen Cho and Bruce.

“Good Morning, Tony mentioned you were now staying in the tower, lovely to finally meet you.” Helen reached out her hand and Rina firmly shook it. Bruce gave Rina a warm smile in welcome. 

“Morning, pleasure to meet you as well. Good Morning Bruce, I thought you weren’t this kind of doctor?” Bruce laughed as Rina gently bumped his shoulder with hers. 

“What brings you down here?” Rina’s discomfort grew as her reasoning for visiting came back to mind. 

Bruce noticing her stiffness offered to leave the wing. Rina shook her head. 

“No, just for now please don’t mention anything to everyone else.” Bruce nodded in understanding.

Helen led them to a private examination room. Sitting down behind the desk she motioned for Bruce and Rina to take a seat. 

“I have been feeling nauseous for the past month. I have had to vomit numerous times, the most recent being this morning. I think I may be pregnant. I figured I should stop running and start adulting. So I came here to get tested. I’m just thankful that because everything has been so hectic I haven’t indulged in any wine or other alcohol.” Bruce’s eyebrows during the explanation had disappeared up into his hair. Helen, however, calmly waited for Rina to finish before moving to a cupboard a bringing out a cup.

“I am sure you know I need you to pee in the cup.” Helen smirked wiggling the plastic. Rina took the cup and went to the washroom in the hallway. Finishing and sealing the cup she returned. 

Helen then drew some blood to do a full check up on Rina. 

“Thank you both so much, I am still worried. But at least I will know. Then I can focus on telling Jay and Tony.” Bruce’s eyes squinted at the mention of Tony’s name but did not mention it. 

“We will have the results in a couple hours. I’m going to do a full work up on everything and we can discuss it later. What are your plans for the day? We can meet up this afternoon?”

“I have to head out to the mall. Happy has been kind enough to offer to take me so that I don’t have to ask the others. Jay’s birthday is March 10 as he only just remembered so I’m going to grab him a gift. I only have a week figure out what to get him. I am having lunch with my uncle. He flew in this morning from Atlanta and has a few meetings.” 

Helen reached over and rubbed Rina’s shoulders.

“Everything will be alright regardless of the results. We will work through this together.” 

Bruce then reached over and in a surprise move drew her into a warm hug. 

“We here at the tower are a family. You have been adopted, no matter what you are family now.” Rina felt her eyes prickle with tears. She hugged him back tightly. 

“Thank you again, I should get going. Should we meet around four this afternoon?” Helen nodded her agreement and Bruce waved her goodbye. 

Meeting Happy in the lobby she sent Jay a text confirming their plans to meet up around 6 in the evening to take Tony to dinner before offering their partnership. 

With Tony on the mind, she sent him a quick text message asking how he had slept and how his day was going. 

Jarvis sent the reply on Tony’s behalf wishing her a good day and indicating he had actually slept some. 

Rina spent the next couple hours buying an outfit for that evening and sending funny messages between her Natasha and Clint. The meme war had commenced early on between Clint and herself. The addition of Tasha was a surprise but no less entertaining. 

She had finally decided on an engraved picture frame with three pictures. One would be her and Jay when they had just met. Another would be with the two of them and Tony if he agreed. And the last one would be a sonogram picture if it turned out she were indeed pregnant like her gut was telling her. If the last two ideas did not work out she figured she would find other pictures. Waffling with the idea of adding a family picture and one of Jay and Steve. 

The engraving stated we will all be with you until the end…of the line. With love from your family. 

Rina hoped he liked it, Jay was more simple and didn’t wear fancy jewellery so something sentimental seemed like the best option. 

It was12:30 and lunch with her uncle was set for 1pm. 

She had been feeling queasy again and told Happy she needed to visit the washroom. He held her bags and waited outside the entrance. 

Rina rinsed her face. She blindly grabbed a paper towel and patted herself dry. She looked up in the mirror and saw it was Agent Rumlow.

“Long time no see Miss Vinere.” Rina face paled and she struggled to catch her breath. Grabbing her phone she pressed the side buttons as quickly as she could sending out an emergency alert before she was hit on the head and darkness clouded her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Please note, derogatory or prejudicial remarks/slurs will not be tolerated. I definitely appreciate respectful, constructive criticism. I'm just on here for fun and hope to find others that enjoy the machinations of my mind. Please do not post to other sites without permission. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
